


Tassie One Shots For Jay!

by JazzyTee



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyTee/pseuds/JazzyTee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few one shots I wrote based on Jay's amazing characters! :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Sister Woes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266092) by [JayWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashira is worried about losing her parents love to her baby brother.

  
Tom, Cassie and young Ashira were at a baby store looking for things for their new baby. Ashira was bored out of her mind because they both keep going on and on about this baby. Ever since they found out the sex a week ago, they were filled with excitement of having a baby boy. What's so great about having a boy when they already have her?

"Tom! Look!" Cassie picked up a little blue onesie with a picture of a baby duck with a baseball hat on. "Isn't this adorable? I want it."

"Yes. I can see our little Jacob wearing it."

"Meh. Jacob? Still not feeling that name. It doesn't pop, you know?" she said while finding a newborn size.

"Philip?" Tom joked.

"No!" Cassie said while laughing.

"Mama, I'm bored," Ashira said tugging on her mother’s dress. "Can we go to the park?"

"Not today, pumpkin. The weather isn't that great outside. Maybe tomorrow."

Ashira let out a dramatic sigh. "I'm so bored."

"Shi, don't be so dramatic. How about you help us find things for your baby brother?" Cassie then started rubbing her round belly. Tom stood behind her and also put his hand on her stomach. Cassie turned her head at him and gave him a sweet kiss.

Ashira rolled her eyes at the sweet interaction. This whole obsession with this new baby had been irking her. Baby brother this, baby brother that. At first she was excited to have a brother but now she feared it wasn’t that great of a thing. She used to be the center of attention. Her mom and her loved to spend their free time roaming the stores or baking. But now her mom grew tired quicker because of the "melon" she carried.

And her father! Their father-daughter time usually involved running around the park or playing video games. But lately, he hadn't been around as much. He decided to do as many work-related tasks as he could so when the baby’s born he could stay home and help Cassie. Ashira overheard them talking on the matter. He refused to have a repeat of when Ashira was born where he kept leaving for work. So the plan was to work hard now and take it easy later. Yet Ashira worried that when he finally stayed home, their personal time together will be limited. But she never expressed her fears. She wanted to be a true big kid and not complain. She was their “good little girl” and she planned to keep it that way.

A few minutes passed (to Ashira it felt like an hour) and they still were filling their cart with items. And none of it were for their first born! Granted, she wanted nothing. That was, however, until they walked past the older kid’s aisle and she spotted a new brown skinned Barbie doll.

"Mama! Daddy! Look!" Ashira pointed to the doll. "She's so pretty. May I have her?"

"No, darling," Tom said. "You got a new toy a few days ago. Remember? C'mere." He put his hand out for her to grab.

Ashira pouted. "But....but..."

Tom knew where this was going. "Ashira,” he warned. "Now."

She walked past him frowning and ignored his hand and he only sighed.

After a few more minutes (felt like another hour to their annoyed daughter), they finally headed to their car. Ashira watched them load their purchases in the backseat. Usually, she would help but she was not in the mood. Why couldn't they let her have the doll? She's upset about the baby the least they could do is give her a new toy!

Tom helped his darling daughter into her seat. He noticed she wasn't as cheerful as usual. She even avoided his eyes when he buckled her in. "You alright, baby?"

_You don't care, _she thought. "I'm fine, Dada. Just tired."__

He kissed her forehead. "We'll be home soon, my lovely."

On their way home the rain started to pour. It was a gray and dreary day. If you asked Ashira, she would say that "it matched her heart. "

Cassie fondled one of the new onesies they bought and smiled warmly in the passenger seat. Tom briefly glanced over at her and grabbed her hand. He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Cassie’s smile grew at the sweet action. She couldn't believe it was possible to be this happy. She's going to have another baby with the love of her life and things were going great with her career. Life was truly good. She then turned around to look at her daughter. "Shi-Shi, later today would you like to bake cookies?"

"Maybe, mummy."

Cas was surprised. Usually she would be happy to bake and pig out on cookies with her parents. "Shi, you alright?"

She shook her head no and lied. "I don't feel good." She leaned her head against the glass.

Cassie frowned. "Okay, we'll get you in bed."

Ashira only nodded and continued to look out the car window. She sat silently for a few moments but then her resolve failed her and the water works started.

"Shi?" Tom looked at her through the rear view mirror. "What's wrong, darling?"

"You...you..." She struggled to speak.

"Baby...breathe. Relax." Cassie said looking at her. "Why are you crying?"

"You won't love me when the baby is born!" The child confessed. "Stupid Jacob, Philip, Eli!"

"Ashira! What on Earth? Where did you get that from?" Tom asked while turning into their neighborhood.

"You won't!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Shi-Shi," Cassie said. "Why would you think that way about your father and I?"

"It's true!"

Cassie turned to look at Tom and sighed. Once they parked, Tom unbuckled Ashira as quickly as he could so to avoid the heavy rain. As soon as he put her down, she ran to the door to hide for cover. "Babe, go get her. I'll get the stuff." Tom started to grab their purchases while Cassie walked to the door. As soon as she opened it, Ashira ran up the stairs to her room.

"Ashira!" Cassie called but she didn't look back at her concerned mother. She continued the run to her room until her little body fell on her bed.

Tom walked in the door with their bags; his shirt was a little soaked. "Where is she?" He asked while dropping the bags.

"She ran up to her room, Tom. Why would she think such a thing?"

Ashira continued crying on her bed and rubbing her eyes. She heard her parent’s footsteps and hid under the covers to avoid them.

"Ashira Diana Greene-Hiddleston! Come out from under the covers." Cassie said.

"No!"

"Listen to your mother, Shi." Tom helped Cassie sit down on her little bed then followed suit.

Ashira slowly pulled the covers off and looked at them.

Tom grabbed her and made her sit on his lap facing her mother. "Now, what's this about us not loving you?" he asked while brushing away her curls from her eyes.

"When the baby comes you'll forget all about me," she admitted through sniffles. More tears escaped her eyes. "He'll be the new favorite and you won't play with me anymore. Just like now! But it will be worse! And you won't love me."

"Baby, that's not true," Cassie said while wiping her tears.

She sniffled, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Baby, your father and I love you so much and nothing will change that. You have to understand...a newborn requires a lot of attention. But that doesn't mean we'll love you any less. You'll always have a place in our hearts. Do you understand?"

"Yea, Shi," Tom chimed in. "You mustn't think that way. When your brother comes we'll still be there for you."

A small smile grew on Ashira’s face. She took a big breath to calm her crying. "Really?"

Cassie smiled, "Of course! Just know that we might need your help with him. You promise to be a great big sister?"

"I guess."

Tom chuckled. "We know you will. And we know you'll love him."

"But...it hasn't been the same lately. We hardly play anymore. And mummy is too tired!"

"Aw I’m sorry, baby, but that’s what happens to pregnant people. It's natural. But I'm really trying here, babe."

"Yes, and I know I've been leaving more often," Tom added, "but it's only so I can be free for the next few months to be there to help out. You understand?"

Ashira nodded slowly. "I miss it just being us..."

"You can't think that way, baby. Besides, you'll have someone to play with you soon. Are you not excited about that?"

Her smile broadened. "He'll play with me? Will he play tag with me?"

"Well, maybe not right away. He has to learn how to walk first," Tom joked. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and Cassie on the other. Ashira started to giggle as they both blew raspberries.

"Now, about baking cookies..." Cassie began. "You still don't want to?"

"Yes mama! I'll bake cookies."

"Good!" Tom stood up and put her on her shoulders. "Let's get started!"


	2. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashira is distracting.

Tom awoke to their alarm clock blasting at 7am one Sunday morning. He had somewhere to be at 9:30am and decided to wake up a bit earlier to have a jog. His eyes remained closed as he reached for the clock on the side table to silence it.  
He let out a big yawn and slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at Cassie. She was still passed out. The poor woman has been waking up constantly to take care of their sick daughter. The 7 month old had a very bad cold the last few days. Tom did get up once for her and offered to help more times but Cassie assured him it was fine. He did have to work all day. He smiled and softly kissed her cheek.

After putting on his jogging clothes and running shoes, he stepped out of the room to head down the stairs but not until he checked on his baby.

He stepped in front of his daughters door. On it read his daughters name, ASHIRA, in big purple letters and a stick on of a pink bow above the 'i'. He smiled to himself. Cassie loved doing DIY projects around the house. He slowly opened the door and entered the pink and purple room. In the crib was his sweet baby girl who was currently sleeping with her little butt sticking in the air. Her face was on its side with her little mouth open. He put the back of his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. She felt slightly cooler than yesterday. He gently rubbed her back and turned to sneak out of the room.

Just when he was about to reach the door he heard a soft voice calling out his name.

"Da...da."

He turned around to see his daughters eyes open. He smiled at her as she started to slowly push herself up.

"Good morning, my little dove." He walked towards her. He watched her try and make herself stand by hanging on the railing.

"My big girl." He picked her up. "Do you feel better?" He softly ran his hands through her curly hair. It seems every week her hair was growing bigger. A small smile formed on her pretty brown face and her dimples become prominent. She put her arm out to touch her fathers face. She then put her little hands on his mouth and he kissed her fingertips. She let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. Tom knew he was trapped. There was no way he was going to go jogging and leave his baby girl.

"Do you want some num-nums? Let's go get food." He walked with her towards the kitchen.

A little over a half hour passed and Cassie finally woke up. She looked over at Toms side and found him gone. She figured he probably went for a jog before he had to leave. She slowly stood up with a yawn to check on Ashira and give her breakfast.

She walked towards her room and was surprised to see Tom in the rocking chair with his daughter. He cradled her little head in his arms as he rocked her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Cassie smiled. "Tom?"

He looked up and smiled at her. She was leaning against the door frame in her tank top and shorts. A strand of her hair snuck out of her hair wrap. Even early in the mornings he found her extremely beautiful.  
"Hey, darling."

"Morning. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be jogging before work."

He softly chuckled. "That was the plan. I went to check on her and she woke up." Ashira let out a small sneeze.

Cassie frowned at the noise. "How is she?"

"She's feeling a little better. She ate some of her food but then got tired."

She walked over to them and gave Tom a kiss on his lips as he lifted his head and puckered his lips for her.

"Our little Shi distracted you from jogging."

He smiled at his daughter. "It was worth it."


	3. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Ashira visit Tom on set for some lunch.

Cassie smiled at her daughter through the rear view mirror as she drove through a busy day in London. Ashira was buckled in her car seat dancing to some song on her playlist playing through the car speakers. Cassie and Tom created a playlist on their phones filled with her favorite songs. They forget the last time they listened to the radio or played their own music in the car.

"Fruit salad! Yummy yummy!" Ashira sang along.

Cassie chuckled. "You go, baby! You're mummy's little singer."

"Mummy, are we there yet? I wanna see Dada."

"Almost. Just a few minutes."

"Do you think his food will be cold?" Ashira questioned while running her fingers through one of her pig tails. Her finger got caught in a snag and she fought to release it. Maintaining her curls on such a squirmy child was somehow hell for the parents. Thinking back on the first time Cassie saw Tom fight her to do her hair always makes her laugh.

"I think his sandwich will be fine. Either way, he can heat it up."

"Do you think Dada will play tag with me?"

Cassie shrugged, "I don't know, baby. We're only visiting him on his lunch break. I'm sure he will when he's home tomorrow though." Normally Cassie could run around with Ashira but she was currently rocking a large pregnant belly much to Ashiras chagrin.

After driving through security and getting cleared, Cassie parked in the designated parking lot. She wobbled out of her car to get Ashira out. While she was unbuckling her, Ashira had a huge grin on her face. She only saw her father just this morning but she'll act like it's been days since she last saw him.

As soon as Ashira got her feet on the ground with her little backpack shaped like a butterfly on her back, she began to run.

"Ashira! Baby, no running, okay? It's not safe."

She stopped in her tracks and went back to her mom. "Sorry, mama." She held onto her hand and walked with her towards the security guards.

"Good afternoon!" The security guard smiled at them.

"Good afternoon, Paul. How are you today?" Cassie said giving her badge to get scanned.

He scanned it and replied, "pretty good, thank you. And you?"

"I'm great. Just visiting Tom for his lunch break."

He smiled and turned his attention to her daughter. "Ashira, you look lovely today."

She grinned. "Thank you. Where is my daddy?"

Cassie chuckled, "Shi, be patient. We're gonna see him."

After getting cleared once again they continued walking until they reached the outside set. There was a large group of people hanging around and Tom was nowhere in sight. Ashira was growing more impatient. A few of the workers stopped to say hi to the familiar faces. A couple remarked about how much Ashira is starting to look more and more like her father. And some commented on how beautiful her little dress is.

"Cassie, do you know the sex yet?" One of the assistants asked her.

Cassie shook her head. "Not yet. But we will soon."

"Are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

"I wouldn't mind having another girl because I grew up with a bunch of boys. Tom says anything healthy but I'm sure deep down he wants a boy."

While they continued talking Ashira was too busy looking around for her father. She then spotted his head towering over everyone around him. And his laugh was blaring loudly over something funny.

Ashira grinned and started running towards him.

"Ashira?" Cassie looked ahead and saw her target. She sighed. There's no point in stopping her now.

Ashira tried her hardest to not bump into anyone. She kept repeating "excuse me" but her tiny voice was barely heard. Her curly pigtails were blowing behind her.

"Dada!" She yelled.

Tom looked for the noise and saw his girl running towards him. He smiled and knelt down with his arms open. "Shi-Shi!"

She jumped in his arms and hugged his neck tightly. He stood up and spun her around and began kissing her face making her giggle.

"How are you, my little dove? Where's your mummy?"

She pointed behind her to Cassie wobbling towards them. He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, baby. How are you two today?"

"We're good. We stopped by that new cute cafe that opened up near our house today."

Toms eyes lit up. "Really? Their chicken parm is to die for."

Cassie smiled and revealed the to go bag behind her back.

"Surprise, Dada!" Ashira gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

"Aw, thank you. How about you two head to my trailer? I'll sign a few autographs. I'll be there soon." He gently dropped Ashira on her feet.

"You promise?"

Tom smiled at his daughter. "Of course, baby girl."


	4. Dick and balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is rude.

Cassie was currently tidying up the living room one afternoon before her friend came to visit. She hasn’t seen her good friend in a little over a year and wanted to show her the house in it’s best state. Normally Tom would offer to help but Cassie decided to let him rest as he’s been up all morning in meetings.

Her friend texted her that she was now outside getting her bags out of the taxi. They would be staying with them for a few days while they show her around London. Cassie went to walk towards the door to help her until Tom strolled down to the living room wearing some loose gray sweats and a black v neck. It was evident the man wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

He casually sat down on the couch as Cassie just stared at him. “Um, excuse me.” Cassie folded her arms.

He looked up at her confused. “Yes?”

“Did you forget that my friend is coming over?”

“No, I remember. Why?”

“Put on some underwear for fucks sake!”

Tom looked down at his pants and back at her, “Why?”

She sighed. “Thomas William Hiddleston, you’re all dick and balls right now. You’re gonna knock her eyes out!”

He chuckled, “Baby, what are you talking about?”

“Your,” she clapped. “Balls,” clap. “Are,” clap. “Out.” Clap. “You’re gonna hit her in the face. No wonder your fans hate you sometimes. You’re so rude!”

He smirked and stood up. He then sauntered towards her and whispered in her ear, “Darling, only you can get these in your face.” He grabbed her hand and made her grab his dick.

“I fucking hate you, Thomas. Now…go cover yourself up.”

He winked and jogged up the stairs.

A few minutes later Cassie and her girlfriend were in the living room. They then saw Tom walk back in the living room wearing a snuggie.

“Tom?” Her friend question, “How are you and what is that?”

“Cassie told me to cover myself up.”

If looks could kill, Tom would be dead.


	5. Drunk In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk sex is the best sex.

It was Cassie’s first time in Ireland and Tom wanted to take her to one of his old favorite pubs. To say they were drunk was an understatement. What was supposed to be only a couple of hours turned into a full evening of drinking. They allowed themselves this indulgence. Since it was a rare occasion when no one really recognized either of them, they were able to let loose in the new city. 

Of course Tom had to break out the spoons and play with the band with a few drinks in his system. Cassie only laughed and remarked how adorable he was while jamming out. She continued to drink as she watched him. With each sip he became more and more enduring to her. 

He wore a white button down and tight blue slacks. Currently his face was slightly flushed and his hair—which he had grown out some—were a mess of sweaty curls. His face sported a two-week beard. It hadn’t reached it full thickness yet; but it was enough to make him appear rugged and handsome. So much so that Cassie could only think about when the hell this spoon jam session would end so she could ride him into the sunrise.

When Tom finally finished and sat back at their table, Cassie grabbed his face and gave him a big, wet kiss. “What was that for, baby?”

She smirked, “Take me home. Now.”

He smiled and slurred, “Whatever the missus wants… she gets.” They quickly bid farewell to the other patrons and called a driver.

As soon as they arrived to their vacation home, they were all over each other. They drunkenly groped at one another while exchanging slopping kisses. Tom pulled away only to turn Cassie around and plant another wet kiss on the back of her neck. He tried to bend her over the edge of the couch, but in his drunken state he slipped and flipped over it himself. Cassie tried to help him but only toppled herself. 

Not one to miss an opportunity, Tom demanded, “Ride me.”

“No, no, baby,” Cassie slurred. “F-fuck me… on the bed!”

“Baby, I can’t wait anymore,” he whined before hiccupping. “I’m about to cum in my pants, baby, your ass looks so good.” He peered over her shoulder and smiled at her lifted behind. He gave it a quick, firm slap causing her to giggle.

“Fuck me,” Cassie repeated in a whisper. She grabbed his crotch causing him to hiss. “On… the… bed.”

Tom saluted. “Yes, ma’am!” She rolled off of him and fell to the floor with a hard thump. They giggled at the sound of it for a moment before Tom helped her up. “You alright?” he asked. 

“Yep,” she replied with a nod and another faint laugh.

“Good. Tallyhoe!” he exclaimed before picking her up bridal style. He nearly ran to their room—his stride was a bit shaky but he managed. Although at one point he ran into a table in the hallway. He swore and cursed every god in existence but didn’t cease his pace. Cassie had tears in her eyes from laughing at how determined he was to fuck her.

When they reached the door, Tom put her down and they shared another drunken kiss as he stumbled to open the bedroom door. “Fuck!” he screamed out when it refused to give way. “The fuck is up?”

Cassie fell back against the door and laughed even harder. “You’re turning it the wrong way! To the left, to the left,” she sang. 

Tom turned it to the left and was briefly annoyed when the door opened. Cassie nearly fell backwards when he did but Tom caught her. Their mouths met again as they entered the room. “Take off your clothes,” Tom commanded. Cassie quickly worked on her pretty purple, sequined dress. She turned around, dropped a strap, and then gave him a flirty wink. 

“You little minx,” Tom said as he fumbled with his shirt buttons.

Cassie dropped her dress, stepped out of it, then sat on the bed facing him. All that was left was her purple bra and black boy shorts. She crossed her legs as she sat waiting for him.

Tom quickly removed his shirt. He chuckled when he nearly fell trying to remove his pants. He now stood before her in just his briefs. Cassie frowned at the fact that he didn’t go commando tonight. How sad! An extra layer was standing between her and her favorite “toy.”

“Show me your tits, Cassie,” Tom panted. “Show me Bertha and Ethel.”

Cassie rolled her eyes. “Stop calling them that! Who decided that were their names? I don’t remember agreeing to it!”

“Okay! Okay! We can decide on their names after I fuck you, okay?” He licked his lips as he eyed her covered chest. “Just show me Berth—show me my pillows please!”

Cassie giggled then reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Her pretty perky tits sat waiting for him.

He sighed dreamily. “My babies.”

“Okay, you fucking dork,” she laughed. “Take off those whitey tighties.” He smirked and slowly dropped them and his dick sprang up in high attention. Cassie licked her lips. “Ayyy! That’s my best friend right there!” she joked. “Hey, best friend! Go best friend! I love him so much!”

“You ready for this monster, Cassie?” He swung his hips causing his erection to flap about. “You gonna tame the beast?”

“You mean… am I ready for Wambo the dick?” She covered her face and chuckled at her pettiness.

He frowned. “Must he be called Wambo?”

“If my precious tits,” she cupped and jiggled them, “are fucking Bertha and Ethel—of all names!—then yes.”

Tom’s frown turned into a self-satisfied smile. “Fine,” he said with a shrug. “Are you ready for Wambo!” He swung his hips again.

Cassie was a little disappointed that the nickname didn’t upset him. Only because it meant that Bertha and Ethal (yuck!) might stick. But she quickly got over it. She’ll talk him out of that later. Now she was going to have fun.

“Fuck yes!” she exclaimed! “My cave of wonders is gonna put a…a… fucking…lasso on that horse! Giddy up!”

Tom laughed so hard at her comments that he almost lost his balance again. Their drunken trysts were always filled with such stupid ass statements. 

“Take off your panties, Cassie. I’m ready for you, baby.” She slid them off slowly and threw them across the room. She then spread her legs for him. “Pretty like a flower. I’ve been craving some pussy all night.” 

“ _Some_ pussy?” She said in fake offense before dramatically covering herself. “I hope you mean _my_ pussy and my pussy only!”

He smiled. “Of course I mean yours, pretty baby! Your pussy belongs to me after all. It’s mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.” He let out a hiccup. “Now, suck my dick.”

“Yes, sir!” she replied with a salute. She didn’t hesitate to take him into her mouth. Normally she would tease him with a light lick here or there but not tonight. She quickly moved up and down his length. Her hand twisted and stroked around his length before repeatedly meeting her lips. 

Tom closed his eyes at the feeling. “Ahhh… You’re so talented.”

Cassie popped him out of her mouth and looked up at him. “Thanks. I should add that to my resume. Or at least my twitter description? ‘Screen writer. Southern belle. Talented dick sucker.’”

Tom laughed, “Do it.” She winked and continued to suck him off. She was extra feisty tonight. She gobbled down on him like she was starving. She only stopped to breathe and jack him but then she quickly got back to business. “Ohhhh, shit, baby!” Tom yelled out as his hands tightened in her curls. “Yes! Fuck! I’m gonna cum…”

She took him out again and started to hit her face with it. “What the hell, Cassie?” Tom chuckled.

“I don’t know. I’m done with this. You ain’t gonna cum yet. Fuck me, Thomas.”

He pushed her on her back and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He then put both of her legs on his shoulders. Thankfully, she had kept her new Louboutins on. Tom absolutely loved fucking her in her expensive high heels. “You ready?”

“Fuck me, dammit!”

He slipped in and wasted no time in pounding into her. Her tits shook as he fucked her and she closed her eyes. “Oh, God! Yes, Thomas! Yes! Just like that!”

He kissed her ankles. “You like this, baby?”

She nodded. “Yes!” She arched her back and Tom thought of it as an invitation to suck a nipple. He bent down and started licking her left tit. She sighed when he did. She twisted her hands into his hair. Her grip tightened as he squeezed her other tit. His beard tickled her a bit and she let out a soft chuckle. “Like that, baby. Give it to me.”

He bit down on her nipple but then started to bite a bit too hard. “Ow!” Cassie slapped his arm. “Chill out, boy! I need those!”

“Sorry!” He licked the bite mark and got back up again.

He continued to pound into her as they looked into each other’s eyes. “I… I think…” Her words were cut off by a few moans. “I think… I like getting fucked in Ireland!” Cassie said in her best Irish accent. Tom had to pause so he could laugh at her horrible attempt. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” 

Tom resumed fucking her. “I’ll… fuck you all over the world, baby. I swear to you.” He rubbed her clit. “Cum for me.”

Her orgasm began to build. “Oh God! Oh God!”

“Cum, Cassie!” He continued rubbing her clit as his strokes grew faster. “Cum!”

“Oh my God! Yes!” Cassie exclaimed as she clenched around his dick.

Tom’s eyes fluttered as they rolled into the back of his head. “Good girl,” he groaned out. 

He grabbed her hips and attempted to flip her onto her stomach. But in his drunken state, he failed. His grip slipped and she ended up on the floor. “Ow! Boy! What the fuck you trying to do with me, Tom?”

“So, so, sorry, baby.” He helped her up. “Get on your stomach. I want to grab on that ass.”

She giggled and turn onto her stomach. She rested her head on her pillow at the head of the bed. He got on the bed and put his face on her ass cheek. “I love your ass so much, Cassie. Dis ass is niiiiiceeee,” he said in a perfect Borat impression. 

“What the—How dare you quote motherfucking Borat in our bed!”

He continued quoting the character as he rubbed his face on her ass. He kissed it. “I love you, Tammy Sue.”

Cassie grumbled. “These names! Why do they exist?”

“I don’t know, Cassie. Why don’t you ask my balls, Earl and Lenny, and my ass, Bert the pert butt?”

“Ha! Those names are amazing though.”

“Debatable.”

“ _And_ they’re revenge for fucking Bertha and Ethel!”

“Don’t forget Crystal.” He gave her a quick swat on the pussy. 

She yelped and rolled her eyes. “We are changing that name too!”

He inserted a finger into her and she moaned. “Nah. I think we should give her a full name.” He removed his finger, sniffed it, then licked the juice off it. “Like… Princess Crystal High Duchess of Yum Yums.”

“Oh my god, boy! I hate you so fucking much right now!”

He slapped her on the ass. “Liar!”

“Whatever,” she said with a chuckle before wiggling her ass. “You gon fuck me or nah?”

He slapped her again on the cheek then entered from behind. Cassie closed her eyes and let out a loud moan as he filled her. 

He slammed into her hard and fast. “Say my name!” He spanked her ass again.

Cassie yelped then called out, “Wambo!”

“No!” Tom replied. Cassie only laughed. “You think you’re so funny, huh?” He picked up the pace to stop her from making more jokes.

“F-fuck…” she stuttered out. He gripped her hips and sunk his nails into her skin. They both grunted and moaned as he fucked her hard and hungry. Every so often the echo from his ass slappings would overlap the sound of their bodies meeting. “Yeah, baby! Fuck me! Give it to me!” Cassie would call out.

“You like that, huh?” Tom said as he happily grinned at the sight of her ass bouncing with each snap of his hips or smack from his hands.

“Yeah! Yeah! Harder!” Her orgasm continued to build until it rippled through her. She stuttered and her body jerked as she came.

“Oh shit!” Tom said as her pussy once again clenched around his cock. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum, baby… Shit!” As soon as he was emptied he fell on top of her and promptly passed out. Luckily, instead of cursing him out, Cassie followed suit and snored with him.

It was a sight to see. Cassie on her stomach with her legs all spread out and Tom resting on her back with his legs entwined with hers. The room was filled with their loud snores. They continued to sleep for a good half hour in this position.

It wasn’t until Tom let out a loud one in Cassie’s ear that she finally woke up confused. “Huh? What? What the fuck? Thomas, get your skinny ass off of me.”

He jerked awake. “Huh? Where am I? Why am I inside you?”

She joked, “This pussy put your ass to sleep. Might as well call her NyQuil. Now get on your side of the bed, fool.” 

He rolled onto his back and seemingly fell back to sleep.

“Such a dumbass dork,” she said with a smile. She pecked him on his nose then rested her head on his chest. 

She closed her eyes but before she could drift off Tom said, “I love you too, Cassie.”

\-------------

Cassie awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside their window. She slowly opened her eyes as best as she could. Her head was pounding. It felt like someone placed a thousand bricks inside it. She groaned and looked down at her lover. Tom’s head rest on her chest. A bit of drool pooled between her breasts. One leg hung off of the bed. The sheets hung down and left his lily-white ass out in the open.

“What the fuck happened last night?” She whispered aloud to herself. She gently shook Tom’s shoulders. “Tom… Tom, babe. Get up.” No answer. She shook him harder. “Thomas!”

He jerked his head up and immediately let out a loud hiss at the ache. He rubbed his temple “Ugh…” he groaned. “Huh? What? What’s the matter?” 

Cassie grimaced and turned her head away. “Wow. Your breath just hit me in the face. My God.” Tom chuckled and mumbled out an apology as he rolled off of her. “Smells like… week old fish and chips and Jameson.”

“Haha,” he said sarcastically. “Think yours is any better?” She sucked her teeth then rolled her eyes hoping it would cease the pain. It didin’t. Tom reached to turn on the lamp on his side table and found Cassie’s boy shorts wrapped around it. “What the hell?” He pulled them down and showed them to her. “Why are these here?”

Cassie opened an eye. She shrugged at the black underwear. “I don’t know. I barely remember anything about last night.” She rubbed her forehead.

“Yeah. Me neither.”

“Wait… I _do_ remember your ass playing those damn spoons at the bar!”

A smile slowly formed on Tom’s face. “Oh yes,” he chuckled. “If I remember correctly… We were rocking the house down.”

Cassie scoffed. “Okay. Keep thinking that, babe.” She tried to sit up but realized how impossible the task was. “Ugh. I feel like shit.”

“Me too. I will never drink again.”

“Same! Just say no to alcohol.” A sharp pain throbbed in her head. “Ow,” she whispered. “Tom, could you be a dear and get me some head medicine please?” she asked with a pout.

“Do you not see me hurting here as well, Cassie?”

Cassie moaned, “Please! You’re closer to my purse. I have some in there.”

He sighed and slowly stood up. His legs nearly gave out under the weight. He steadied himself on the side table. Tom looked around the room. “Wait, where is it?”

“Uh… In the living room I think…”

He stared at her. “How am I closer then?!”

She smiled innocently. “Oops.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you ‘oops’ me! You did that on purpose!”

“Maybe,” Cassie said once again feigning innocent. 

“‘Maybe,’” he muttered under his breath. “I’m gonna get you back, Cas.” 

“I love you, Tom!” she called out with a light laugh.

“Yeah, yeah.” He pointed at her and smiled. “You’re cooking dinner tonight.” Cassie rolled her eyes and agreed with a nod before tossing her underwear at him. Tom held them to his face and took a whiff—causing Cassie to let out a gasp and another light laugh—before walking naked to the living room to retrieve his lover’s purse.


	6. The Boogeyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boogeyman disturbs Tom from his nap.

   Cassie groaned as she sat down on their couch. Her pregnant belly was getting too huge for her sanity. She doesn't remember the last time she was able to put her shoes on herself.

   She placed the saucer of cookies on her belly. 'At least there's one positive of having this beach ball,' she would say whenever she could place snacks on her belly. Tom would always laugh at her comment and admire how cute she looked.

   "Mummy," Ashira began as she was sitting on the floor coloring on the coffee table, "Baby brother is making your belly so big!"

   "Yea, he's definitely gonna have your fathers big head."

   Ashira giggled, "Why is Daddy still sleeping?"

   "Well, baby, he got in just a few hours ago from Los Angeles. He had a long night."

   "I want him to play with us," she began to pout. Her pouting always made Cassie or Tom remark about how much she looks like her mother.

   "I know, I know. He'll be up soon."

   That answer was not good enough for Ashira. She only got to see her Daddy for a few minutes when he greeted her hello before he passed out.

   "I'm going to get my lady bug ears." Ashira said before walking up the stairs. She was lying, of course. Her mission for going upstairs is to get her Daddy up.

   Once she reached the top step she looked through the railings at her mother. She was currently eating a chocolate chip cookie and rubbing her belly. Ashira was in the clear.

   She tip toed towards her parents room and slowly opened the door. She then continued her crafty walk closer to their bed. Her father lay spread out on his back on top of the covers still in his slacks. He was too tired to get settled into bed. His mouth was agape and a loud snore was filling the room. It reminded her of all the times Ashira would take a nap with him. Ever since she was younger she was always fascinated by the loud sounds he made. She remembered the fun she had one afternoon where she woke up before him. His arms were wrapped around her as she watched him snore. She would put her small hand over his mouth which made him try and swat her hand away to breathe. Ashira let out a quick giggle at the memory before she covered her mouth quickly in fear that she would wake him up. Her father, fortunately, did not hear the sound of his daughters infectious giggle.

   She climbed onto the bed and crawled towards her fathers face.

   "Daddy?" No answer. "Daddy," she repeated while tapping his nose. He simply scratched the spot on his nose and continued to snore.

   "Boop," she said as she tapped his nose again just for the hell of it.

   She began to think that maybe she can have some fun with this but being next to his face was too risky. She jumped off the bed and walked over to his feet. She let out a little gag at the smell.

   "Ew, you stink, Daddy." She giggled. Luckily, she's a brave girl so she won't let go of her mission; mess with Daddy.  
She tickled his feet and ducked down. No movement. She tried it again but still no sign of him waking up. She tried again with a little more diligence. His feet jumped and she let out a small gasp and ducked back down. She laid low for a few moments just in case he was looking for the culprit. When she found it safe she tickled his feet again.

   Tom quickly sat up and yelled, "Shi-shi!" 

_Abort! Abort!_

   She screamed and cackled as she began running out of the room. Tom was right behind her and her little short legs didn't stand a chance. He picked her up right as she got to the top of the stairs.

   "Were you tickling your Daddy's feet?" Tom asked as he started tickling her back.

   "No, Daddy! It wasn't me! It was the boogeyman!"

   "Oh, the boogeyman, huh?" He asked as he started to walk down the stairs with her in his arms. "Well, the boogeyman seems to have the same purple dress as you. And the same curly hair!"

   "That's funny, Daddy! What a funny thing!"

   "What just happened?" Cassie asked when they reached the living room. "

   "Our little dove started tickling my feet and woke me up from my nap."

   Cassie fake gasped, "Ashira!"

   "Sorry," she said between her giggling, "I wanted to play with Daddy."

   "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm awake now." He kissed her cheek and then put her down.

   Ashira sat next to her mom on the couch. "Mummy, smell my fingers. It smells like feet." She tried to put her fingers near her mothers nose but she turned her head away.

   "No thanks. I don't need to smell his nasty feet."

   "My feet smells like roses, Cassie."

   She rolled her eyes. "You sure you're feeling rested now, babe? You looked pretty knackered."

   Tom snickered at her choice of words. "I dare say, my sweet Cassie, your British vocabulary is getting larger and larger."

   She rolled her eyes at his smug face. "Be quiet."

   He chuckled, "Yea, I'm fine. Besides, I haven't seen my girls in days. Why waste the day away?"


End file.
